


★ sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏ ᴅᴏᴜʙᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ. ★

by MisakiNaoto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, F/M, Female Hunk (Voltron), Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lance is an altean princess, Male Allura, Male Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Mentions of Lotor, No Smut, Pining Lance (Voltron), Stargazing, female altean lance, female coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiNaoto/pseuds/MisakiNaoto
Summary: “Lana, would you cut that out! Have some courtesy as a princess!” he snapped, causing the girl to take a step back in surprise. Everyone brought their attention to the Altean princess and green paladin. “I, uh...”





	★ sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏ ᴅᴏᴜʙᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ. ★

**Author's Note:**

> Lana is an Altean princess related to Aluran, son of King Alfor and former successor.  
> \---  
> Lana - Lance  
> Pidge/Kaden - Pidge/Katie  
> Kathy - Keith  
> Hunnie - Hunk  
> Shiori - Shiro  
> Aluran - Allura  
> Coral - Coran  
> Lotara - Lotor

Lana loved Pidge, and there was no doubt about it. There wasn’t another thing or being in the whole galaxy Lana adored more than Pidge (aside from the Altean girl’s deceased family). The Altean would always drop little hints about her gigantic crush, but the earthling did not seem to take her seriously. In fact, not much of Team Voltron took Lana seriously in general, despite her being Aluran’s younger sister and princess of Altea. Though, Pidge did have two reasons behind his actions: One, Lana flirted with almost every biped with a face, and two, why would she, undoubtedly the most flirtatious princess Pidge ever met, hold serious feelings for a nerd like him? All he did was study computer science and the aftermath of an explosion from Heximite. Once, Lana was dozing off when the male was explaining to her about the effects of crushed scaultrite mixing in with nunville. 

The lions landed on earth’s surface after several days of jumping galaxies. Lana hopped down into the cockpit of Red, as the lion’s mouth opened and she bounded out of the ship. Everyone else left their lions as well, breathing in the fresh oxygen and smell of green grass. The sun shone bright on every uncovered surface there was and the blue skies were brilliant. 

“Wow, it feels great to be home!” Hunnie exclaimed, stretching out her arms. Lana sprang into the green grass, giggling childishly. Her silver waist-length hair shot in all different directions as her head landed on the field. Kathy rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back a smile, alas returning home. Krolia was right behind her and wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulder. 

Aluran and Coral observed the earth’s features, astonished by how beautiful it was, although nothing could compete against Altea’s magnificence. Aluran knelt by a patch of daisies and picked one from the bundle. He inhaled the scent and beamed dazzlingly. “Earth... is amazing,” he spoke, as Pidge put on a crooked smile.

“Yeah, but you haven’t seen the technology yet!” He pushed his circular glasses up the bridge of his nose, as the lens glimmered in the radiant sunshine.  
“These flowers are just as splendid as the juniberries from Altea!” Lana already gathered a whole armful of canolas, decorating Pidge’s hair with them. The green paladin swatted her hands away as the flowers fell from his locks. Lana stood back slightly with a dejected expression.

Kathy approached the green pilot. “Do you have any clue where we’re located? We have to go back to the Garrison immediately to tell them about Lotara,” she said, placing a sassy hand on her hip. Pidge picked a fallen petal from his bangs and shook his head in case there were more.

“We’re in Cheongsando Island, South Korea. Getting to the Garrison would take us 1-3 vargas if we don’t take any breaks,” the shorter male explicated, as Lana snaked her arms over his shoulders so she could rest her chin on his head. Pidge felt a wave of chills descend down his spine, shuddering at the contact. “Lana, would you cut that out! Have some courtesy as a princess!” he snapped, causing the girl to take a step back in surprise. Everyone brought their attention to the Altean princess and green paladin. 

“I, uh...” Pidge looked around at the regard he received from his teammates. He stormed back off to green and ordered the lion to let him into the cockpit. He climbs in swiftly as Green closes her mouth, leaving Lana in a storm of ripped grass and loose dirt. She coughs, covering her mouth with her right hand and blowing it away with her left as she stands in front of Green. The Altean princess can feel tears prodding at her eyes, blinking rapidly to get them to disappear. 

“How about we camp here until things are settled amongst our team members?” Aluran suggests, appearing by his sister’s side to comfort her. Tears roll down Lana’s tan cheeks before she hastily wipes them away. 

“Sounds good.” Shiori climbs out of Black, still a little hazy from the clone business and getting her essence returned to her body.  
“Good to see you out and about,” Kathy notes, bopping her sister figure on the arm. Shiori gives a tired smile and moves her severed arm weakly, flinching in subtle pain. “Whoa, there. Hunnie, Aluran, Mom, come with me to get a camp set up.” Kathy leaves Shiori with Coral and begins walking away with her mother and teammate. Aluran gives his sister’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and bounds off with the other three. Lana exhales, then shuffles to lean against one of Green’s robotic paws. Green welcomes her, but doesn’t allow her into the cellar. 

Kathy returns with the other three accomplices about two-and-a-half vargas later. She is holding a bag of what seems to be animal remains, Hunnie and Aluran are carrying a load of firewood, and Krolia has bundles of questionable vegetables in a sack. 

“Where did you even get those vegetables?” Shiori inquires when Krolia sets the sack down on the ground. The Galra only puts a finger to her lips and goes over to help Aluran with starting a durable fire while Hunnie designs a plan for dinner. Lana has fallen asleep after sitting by Green and looking up at the now purple and pink skies. 

She is startled awake when Green moves her mouth and Pidge is standing at the entrance. The princess stands up alarmingly and maneuvers toward her comrade. Pidge continues walking, only a few inches shorter than Lana when they stand together. The Altean looks at him with apologetic and longing eyes, such as so the other paladins can sense the tension between the pair. Lana raises her hand to try to do something. 

“Pidge, Iー”

“Princess, please don’t,” Pidge demands coldly. Lana stops in her tracks as her hand drops down at her side and both her hands ball up into fists. Aluran is disturbed by this atmosphere and calls his sister over so that the team can maintain a serene environment. Lana plunks down beside her brother and sulks internally, but has one cheek puffed in a juvenile fashion. 

The Altean prince looks at the princess and absentmindedly continues stacking firewood against firewood. “You do realize we’ve all discerned your feelings for Pidge, correct?” he queries as Lana’s shoulders stiffen in astoundment. 

“Y... You guys have?!” Her electric blue eyes reflect the shaded pinks in the sky and her luminous silver locks rustled in the slight breeze flowing through the camp. If Pidge were to see this, he probably would have thought she was as magical as Aluran thought she was. 

Aluran nods, chuckling at his sister’s finding out. “Although you flirt with every creature in the galaxy that stands on two legs, we know your feelings for the green paladin are exclusive and truthful. So, please make up for the sake of our team’s ambience. Also,”ーAluran nudges his sister’s armー“maybe even hook up, if y’know what I’m saying.” He uttered the last part as Lana blushed and punched her sibling’s arm. He laughed, Lana joining shortly after recovery from his gibe.

 

“Everybody, come eat!” Romelle calls out to everyone in the camp. The sun has completely set as the fragrance of freshly cooked meat emits from the fire set in the middle of the circle of lions. Pidge had gone back up into Green after retrieving some information from Romelle about the Altean camps Lotara had set up, and also changed into his casual clothes.

He gets up from his piloting seat and steps into the cellar of his lion. Green opens her mouth to allow him to exit and join his team. Pidge observes the camp his team has developed during the time he was absent: several logs of wood have been placed in a circle around a firepit as meat is roasting over the burning flames. Everyone is sitting in pairs on the logs, Kathy sitting with Krolia, Aluran beside Romelle, Coral and Hunnie speaking together while roasting the meat, and Lana next to Shiori while petting the Cosmic Wolf. The only spot that seems available is the log near Lana and Shiori’s, but Pidge hesitates to sit where the only spot remains.

“Ah, Pidge! Glad you could join us. Come, sit!” Aluran waves the paladin over once he spots him. “You can sit on the log beside Lana and Shiori’s.” He sees when the said Altean princess and green pilot stiffen. They look away from one another as Pidge shifts to sit at the edge of the open log. 

The camp is quiet with the sound of crackling fire and crickets resonating in the background. Hunnie awkwardly bites into her meat and vegetable kabob, glancing from Pidge to Lana. Kathy aggressively rips a piece of lamb from her only-meat kabob, eyebrows knitted together in frustration. After a few minutes of deathening silence, Krolia clears her throat and stands. She pulls her daughter up with her and tugs her to the black lion, gesturing for the Cosmic Wolf to come along. Aluran smiles and copies the Galran’s actions, ushering for Romelle to accompany him to Blue. Shiori joins Hunnie and Coral as they walk off into the abyss of canolas, leaving Pidge and Lana alone. 

‘Okay, Lana. This is your big moment to speak to— wait he’s leaving!’ Lana stood up abruptly after she noticed Pidge getting up to return to his ship. She dashed forward and purposely collided with the shorter male, sending the both of them to the ground. As this happened, Lana crashed her lips against his, Pidge’s eyes widening in surprise. He tried shoving her away but she kept her hands firm on his forearms.  
The kiss broke as Lana panted against the male’s lips. “P-P-Princess—”

“I’m sorry! I-I should have respected your personal space. I didn’t even think of how you felt and just acted upon my own feelings. I should have never kissed you. Please don’t hate me, please please...” Lana rambled, hot tears pouring down her cheeks as she trembled. Pidge panicked and enclosed his hand around the princess’s wrist. He helped her to stand and guided her to a log to sit on. Pidge crossed his arms, placing his hand over his face as he blushed profusely, thoughts of the kiss were the only images flooding his mind. 

“I’m confused. How do you really feel about me?” he questioned. Lana took a few deep breaths to even out her ragged breathing, then dried her tears. Deep brown eyes met sky colored ones and the pairs locked together.

“Kaden Holt, I love you,” Lana voiced. As she said these words, it felt as if the entire area around the two froze completely. They melted in each other’s eyes and seemed inseparable, until Pidge pulled his gaze away first. The messy blush painted across his pale cheeks was perfectly visible as he was taken aback by this meaningful confession. 

“I mean it from the bottom of my heart,” Lana pressed on. “Although I may flirt with every existing alien, when I flirt with you, I mean it. Take for example when I said, ‘Is my heart made out of heximite or are you just quiznaking combustible? ‘Cuz you’re making my heart explode.’ I meant that... figuratively.” Her eyes darted around the room, actually feeling nervous for once. She fiddled with a lock of her hair as her face flushed. Lana could only hear her throbbing heart in her chest. Pidge sensed laughter bubbling up in his throat and couldn’t help but let it out. The dark-skinned female looked up, amazed that, even in this groundbreaking and anxious moment, Pidge was able to laugh carelessly. 

Kaden’s laughter came to a halt, then looked back into Lana’s eyes. “That was terrible,” he stated, honestly. He brought his hand up and brushed it against her cheek, gently caressing her Altean marks. “But since I laughed, I guess I’m terrible too.” They were both now smiling, but also cringing at how cliche this moment seemed. 

Lana thought to herself that, since this moment was going so well, it would all go downhill quickly. That’s what she had learned ever since watching her first earth movie with Hunnie back in the Castle of Lions. The princess’s heart was pounding, but not in a good way, no. She was scared that he might contradict everything he’s said and just turn her down completely. She was scared that he might hate her for stealing a kiss from him. She was scared thatー  
Her thoughts ceased as Pidge initiated the kiss. He leaned closer to her body and cupped his hands on her cheeks, pressing his thumbs against the small, blue triangular shapes. His glasses bumped against her nose, but did she care? Quiznak, no. Their teeth clung against each other, but, then again, did she pay heed to that? Absolutely not. This moment was perfect and Lana wasn’t going to allow anybody to ruin it. This opportunity was made for them and only them (might she add).

As the kiss concluded, the humanoid and alien princess were just staring into one another’s eyes before bursting into soft laughter. The twinkling stars were reflecting off of Lana’s eyes before Pidge thought to himself, ‘Quiznak, I must be the luckiest guy in all of the galaxies.’ He smiled then moved Lana’s crown off of her head, resting his forehead against hers lovingly. 

“Wait a tick,” Pidge said, getting off of Lana. He walked over to a field of grass as Lana followed suit. The brunette sat on the grass and patted the grass between his legs, motioning for the silvernette to sit. She obeyed and situated herself where he suggested she sit, but nearly felt her heart skip a beat when Pidge hugged her around her waist. For a few solid minutes, the couple sat there as the male pressed kisses to Lana’s neck and exposed shoulder area. 

“Princess, I’m really sorry for yelling at you earlier.” He terminated his session of kissing her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Lana put her hand on his as he felt her warmth. He never felt so glad to be alive before this. She used her free hand to lift his face from her shoulder, a soothing grin on her lips.  
“It’s not like I’ll hate you for it,” she started, “and I’ll forgive you if I get to kiss you wherever I want, whenever I want.” Pidge blushed at her request, burying his face in the crook of her neck before giving a small nod. Lana giggled and leaned into Kaden’s chest, looking back up at the stars.

‘Oh dear father, what have I done to achieve such a special moment?’ Lana asked King Alfor as if he was listening. Her cheeks were reddening with affection, relieved that her confession didn’t go downhill the way she thought it would. Lana loved Pidge, there was no doubt about it.


End file.
